


The Third Date

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, DO NOT COPY, Insecure Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Steve, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, third date, tony is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Tony and Steve finally reach their third date together. It ends exactly how you think it does.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. O2 Third Date
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo time! Yes, this is a different square, I just got the same prompt twice. No skin off my back because I like the prompt. And would you look at that? This one’s smutty. I hope you like it. -Shadows

Three dates. Tony could hardly believe he’d been on three dates with Steve. He never even thought that he’d even have a chance at one date let alone three. But then Steve asked him out all shyly and Tony’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t say no. Tony had had a crush on Steve for quite a while but just… never acted on it. He didn’t want to fuck this all up. But again when Steve asked him out on a date he didn’t say no. If Steve wanted to try for a relationship then Tony would let him. 

They’d been taking it sort of slow since they started dating. Well, slow by Tony’s standards. They’d only been dating for about three weeks with one date every Friday if they were free. They started with small touches and hand-holding that progressed into kissing and cuddling. And from there the touches got more… intense. Steve’s hands had a bit of a habit of wandering towards Tony’s ass. Tony absolutely was NOT going to complain about that. But things also felt a bit too fast. Tony may have had a lot of one night stands over the years but he was never really in love with any of the people who graced his bed. But he was in love with Steve. He refused to fuck this up.

Steve, ever the gentleman, chose the spot for their date that evening. Steve made a picnic and took Tony out behind the compound over to the river. They spent the evening munching on food, drinking champagne, and watching the sunset over the water. The entire time Steve could hardly keep his eyes off of Tony. That, along with many other hits that had been dropped over the past week let Tony know what was very likely instore for the rest of the night.

It started out with a kiss. It normally did but this one felt special. Steve had been the one to initiate it. He was much less shy about sex and intimacy than he lead people to believe. They kissed passionately under the rising stars and Tony let Steve take the lead. He was more submissive in the bedroom anyway. He always had been.

Things got heated quickly and Tony had to fight down any nervousness he had at the events that were to come. He had a reputation he had to try and live up to while also not going overboard. He wanted so desperately to get this right. He wanted Steve to stay. The only other person he’d ever wanted to stay with was Pepper and that hadn’t worked out. He needed to get this right.

“I think we should take this inside.” Spoke Steve, his voice all husky.

“I think we should.” Agreed Tony.

There were moments where Tony loved the fact that Steve had super strength and this was absolutely one of them. Steve threw Tony over his shoulder with a laugh and gathered the picnic supplies in his other. He ended up lightly jogging back to the compound where he unceremoniously dumped his load in the kitchen before taking Tony back to his room. The entire time Steve had quite the hold on Tony’s ass. It was almost possessive in nature.

But for as possessive and hurried as Steve felt, he was incredibly gentle as he set Tony on the bed. He was reverent in his actions as he stripped the clothes from their bodies and his kisses were commanding. Tony let Steve take the lead. Whatever Steve wanted Tony would give it to him.

“Fuck. You look so good darlin’” cooed Steve as he kissed over Tony’s chest while squeezing some lube onto his fingers.

“You’re looking pretty good too there stud.” Smiled Tony. Steve stole that smile away with a kiss as he loved his fingers to Tony’s entrance.

Tony wasn’t sure how long Steve spent opening him up. He felt as if he were floating as Steve whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to Tony while his fingers pressed ever so gently against his prostate. Tony was moaning up a storm and practically screamed when Steve finally lined himself up and pushed in. Thank fuck that the walls were sound-proof.

“Oh fuck! Steve!” Cried out Tony once Steve started moving. His thrusts were hard and purposeful yet his hands were soothing and grounding.

“So tight. Fuck! Tony!”

The two kissed and made love well into the evening with Steve coming twice and filling Tony up with his seed causing Tony to finally reach his climax. By the end, Tony was thoroughly fucked out and Steve was immensely satisfied. Steve, always the gentleman, helped Tony clean up before the two settled into each other’s arms for the night. Tony ended up with his head pillowed on Steve’s chest with the man’s arms wrapped gently around him.

“I love you, Tony.” Whispered Steve as he interrupted the silence of the room. “I know it might be early but I’ve had so long to think about this. I love you. You’re… you’re my everything.”

Tony laid there stunned for a moment. He could hardly believe it. Steve loved him! If Steve had been anyone else he wouldn’t have believed them. But Steve was Steve. If he said that he loved Tony then Tony knew that he truly meant it. It made his heart soar.

“I love you to Steve. I love you too.” Whispered back Tony as he settled into Steve's embrace for the night.

That night was one of the best sleeps Tony had had in years. 


End file.
